Welcome Home
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Sayu never knew her father. That is until she started to change from a human to hanyou to taiyoukai. Who is her father? Where does she really come from? Please read and review!


_This is something that I came up with. If you hate it, please close this before you read anything of this. Well, anyway, please read and review! I only want to become better at this than I originally started from._

**Disclaimer-**I will never own Inuyasha or any of these characters except my own.

---------------

A young girl about fourteen never really knew her father. She always had her mother. Her mother was a human miko. The girl lived at a shrine with her mother, grandmother, and great-grandfather. The girl's name was Sayu Taisho. (A/N-I had to use some name)

Sayu had black hair like her mother. Her eyes were golden mixed with a slight blue. If you looked at her carefully, you would see not her mother, but her father. Sayu had very little resemblance of her mother.

Her mother was named Kagome. She always told stories about going through the well and entering a place far in the past. There she told Sayu about a hanyou called Inuyasha, a kitsune cub named Shippo, a demon slayer named Sango, a perverted monk called Miroku, a taiyoukai lord named Sesshomaru, an evil hanyou called Naraku, and a few other demons she met along the time when she had to collect the Shikon shards.

Kagome, long ago when Sayu was born, noticed how much she looked like Inuyasha, but then Sayu looked more like Sesshomaru when she started to grow up. She knew that one day she would have to return to Sesshomaru to let him know about Sayu. Sayu was the heir to the Western Lands.

Sayu Taisho was a normal human until one morning that she felt something on her head when she woke up. She touched the top of her head and felt fuzzy ears. She got out of bed and went to the mirror and saw silver hair instead of black with black tips at the very end of her very long hair. Her hair reached all the way to the middle of her back. She was shocked at first and went downstairs to see her mother. She figured that Kagome might know what is going on with her.

When she entered the kitchen to find her mother, she saw her at eh table. Sayu went in, and once her mother saw her, Kagome told her to sit down so she could explain what was happening to her.

"Sayu, you are a hanyou right now. You know those stories that I used to tell you about me going through the well?" said Kagome. When Sayu nodded her head, she continued, "The stories are true. Inuyasha had a half-brother named Sesshomaru. He and I are mates, and before I came back home, I had you. You are the heir to the Western Lands. Sesshomaru is your father. You will become more like him than you do me."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" asked Sayu. She seemed shocked at first, but soon grown accustomed to it. "I could've seen my father any time I wanted. It's hard not knowing who you father is."

"I know Sayu. I didn't want to tell you in case you were scared of going to the Feudal Era. You have a half-brother and half-sister across the well and an uncle," said Kagome.

"Who are they? Can I meet them soon?" asked Sayu. She was a little excited about having another family across the well.

"Hahahaha. Yes, you will meet them. I'll take you there after school. Their names are Shippo and Rin. They are both adopted and live with you father right now."

"Ok. I'll see you later then."

She gets up and leaves the table to go to her room. Once in there, she gets dressed in a light blue shirt and navy blue jeans. She puts on white sneakers. She pulls her long hair in a low ponytail. She looked around her room and found a hat that would cover the ears for the time being. She noticed something in her jeans and saw a small white fluffy tail. The tail matched her hair in color.

After she made a little hole in the back of her jeans, she pulled she pulled the tail through it. When she went downstairs again, Kagome saw the tail and decided to go tell Sesshomaru about his daughter after Sayu left.

It took Sayu a few minutes to reach the school. Luckily, she got there just as the bell rang to signal the start of classes. She went in the building and straight to the English classroom. Her teacher, Mr. Demos, saw the hat and turned towards the person who he thought was new to his school.

"Excuse me miss, but we don't allow hats in the building. May you please take it off?" said Mr. Demos. All the students saw Sayu and told the teacher that it was Sayu and not a new girl. "Sayu, can I have the hat now please?"

"No. I can't give it to you," said Sayu. She wasn't going to give her hat up to anyone. If he was her mom, well, that is another story.

Before Mr. Demos could tell her something else, the intercom sounded and said, "Mr. Demos, do you have Sayu Taisho?"

"Yes I do," answered the teacher.

"Can you send her to the front office for just a few minutes? Someone is here to see her."

Sayu got up from her seat and walked out the room. She wondered who it was and felt a weird aura coming from the office. She sensed her mother and someone else.

**FLASHBACK**

When Sayu left the house, Kagome left also. She jumped into the well and looked up to see a clear sky. She was back in the Feudal Era after thirteen years.

_When Kagome climbed out of the well, she headed to the village with her friends were. She saw a red fire-rat haori and realized that is was Inuyasha. Next she saw Kikyo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. (A/N-When the jewel was completed, Kagome wished that Kikyo had her own soul. Inuyasha didn't want to become full demon now.) She ran up to them and hugged (more like crashed) into Inuyasha. He turned around to face his assaulter._

"_Kagome?! Is that really you?" asked Inuyasha._

"_Yeah. I have a favor t ask of you. Can you take me to Sesshomaru?" said Kagome. "I have something to tell him. Oh yeah, Inuyasha?"_

"_What is it Kagome?"_

"_You're an uncle." She looked at Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku fell on the ground. Kirara, knowing the news already, turned into her bigger self and lowered to let Kagome on._

_Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Kirara ran to Sesshomaru's home. When they arrived, jaken saw them and went to get Sesshomaru. What confused Jaken was that he hadn't seen Kagome in a while/ Jaken entered the study where Sesshomaru was._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I hate to interrupt you, but Lady Kagome is here. She's out in the front of the palace," said a scared Jaken. He knew that Sesshomaru could get angry if he was ever disturbed when he was working._

_When Sesshomaru heard this, he got up from behind his desk and ran to where Kagome was. When he saw her, he ran up and hugged her. He leaned down and kissed his long lost mate that he had not seen for a long time. When he broke the kiss, he asked, "Where have you been for the last thirteen years?"_

_Kagome knew this was coming. She sighed and said, "I think we better go inside your study. I have something to tell you. I'm afraid it concerns both of us and the past. I hope that you will not be angry at me."_

_He took her inside his study confused at what she said. Kirara stayed where she was. Jaken was about to follow them, but was stopped when Sesshomaru told him to stay. When they reached his study, Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in after Kagome. She didn't know how he was going to take the news about Sayu, but she had to at least try._

"_Sesshomaru, I've been gone because I was taking care…of someone. I didn't want you to worry, so I just left. I'm sorry for not telling you," said Kagome once the door was closed. She didn't turn around to face him._

"_Who were you taking care of for thirteen years? I would have understood if you just came to me about it," said Sesshomaru. He walked up to her and turned her around. She didn't look up at him. She knew he was going to be angry._

"_Her name is Sayu. She is, well, your daughter and heir. I didn't come earlier because today she started to change into her true form."_

"_You now decide to tell me? I'm not angry at all," said Sesshomaru. "What kind of 'change'?"_

"_She has hanyou ears and a tail. Her hair is silver with the black tips at the end. The same thing happened to her tail. She's not going to be a hanyou. She's going to be like her father."_

"_When did she start changing? Did you tell her about who she really is?"_

"_Yes, and she wants to meet you. I told her I'll be taking her after school today. She has to go there Monday-Friday. I'll bring her here later on. I just thought you might want to know before I bring her."_

"_All right then. You will go get her from school your time and bring her here soon. She has to start training her youkai powers before they get out of hand. Where is she now?"_

"_She is at school, probably in her first class. Why don't you come with me to get her? I'm sure she won't mind to meet her father before school gets out."_

_Sesshomaru agreed and told Jaken to watch over the palace or it would be his head on the wall when he gets back. Kagome climbed on Kirara and went to the clearing with the well. All the while, Sesshomaru followed them._

_When they reached the clearing, Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped into the well. The well allowed Sesshomaru through. When they got out of the well house, Kagome and Sesshomaru left to go pick Sayu up to start her training with her father. When they reached the school, they went into the office and called their daughter to come to the office._

**END FLASHBACK**

When Sayu entered the office, she saw a man next to her mother. The man looked a little like her. Sayu went up to her mother and said, "What is going on? I have to make this quick. I'm in trouble with the baka teacher already."

The three people left the office to talk in the hallway. When they were sure that no one was listening, Kagome asked, "Why now?"

Sesshomaru watched the girl carefully to see if she was really his daughter. She had the hair and tail like Kagome said. She also had the emotionless mask on so Kagome couldn't tell what she was feeling. Sesshomaru noticed that she was really good at this. _'She must have been practicing_,_'_ thought Sesshomaru.

"The baka teacher wants my hat. My tail is hiding, but it isn't working too well," said Sayu. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Kagome said, "Can you two go outside and wait for me? Sayu, you are leaving this school. I'm going to go get your stuff from the room. Will you please not kill each other for a while? I would like to see you whole when I return."

Sayu and Sesshomaru left to go outside. Sayu was sort of glad that she wouldn't be going back to class, but upset that she had to wait with the person next to her. Sayu looked at Sesshomaru and noticed markings, pointed ears, and a fluffy tail like hers. That made her curious about who he was.

"You will learn while you are staying with my mother that I do not like to repeat myself. Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Sayu while looking at Sesshomaru.

Before Sayu got an answer, Sesshomaru pulled her up by her neck and rammed her into the wall behind them. "You will not speak to this Sesshomaru like that again. For you information, I'm here because my mate asked me to come with her," he said in a cold voice. He didn't like the way she was talking to him.

"Mate? Sesshomaru?" asked Sayu. Then she remembered what her mother said about a taiyoukai being her father. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Are you, by and chance, the lord of the Western Lands?"

"Yes I am. What is your name, hanyou?"

"My name is Sayu Taisho. I'm not a hanyou! I'm going to be like you more than my okaa-san, you stupid taiyoukai! I'm your heir to your pathetic lands."

"Oh really now? You sure look like a hanyou to me." He looked at her hat that was still on her head. "Remove your blasted thing on your head."

"I'm going to tell you one more time. I'm not a hanyou! To your command, my answer is NO!" Her eyes started to turn red and she felt her tail start to grow again.

Sesshomaru was about to claw off the hat when he felt a demon's aura come to life in the girl in front of him. He looked at Sayu still pressed against the wall. He saw something appear on her face. He looked closely and saw a light blue crescent moon on her forehead and two red stripes on both sides of her face. He noticed that she really did look like him more that Kagome.

He was about to swipe the hat off her head when Kagome came into view. He let Sayu go before Kagome could see what he was doing. "Okaa-san, this youkai can't be my father, right?" asked Sayu.

"I'm afraid her is Sayu. This is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Your father and who you will inherit the lands from," said Kagome. She took a closer look and saw the markings on her daughter. "Sayu, did you change again?"

"What do you mean? My tail grew, but that was all," said Sayu.

"Koi, could you tell Sayu to take off that ridiculous thing on her head? I tried to, but she told me no," said Sesshomaru looking at Sayu's hat. (A/N-Yes, I know Sesshomaru is OOC in this, but I just couldn't help it!)

"I told him no for a very good reason," said Sayu. She stuck out her tongue at him. "It is because that there are cameras all around this place. The people here are always watching them, and they aren't used to see demons around here."

"Fine then, Sayu. We'll go to my home. You will also learn," said Sesshomaru. He turned to Kagome. "Did you take care of everything here? I don't want to end up coming back to this dreadful time."

"Yes Sesshomaru," said Kagome. She looked towards Sayu. "We won't be coming back home for a while. You need to learn to control your youkai powers and miko ones as well. Sesshomaru will teach you in school as well as about your demon powers. I'll teach you about the miko ones."

"You have got to be kidding, okaa-san. I don't think he'll let me live after only one day of what he'll be teaching me. Are you sure that no one else can teach me my schoolwork?" said Sayu. She said to Sesshomaru, "No offense."

Sesshomaru started to growl at Sayu. He had been educated very well when he was young. He would rather teach Sayu than do paperwork from the other lords of the lands. He said to Sayu, "Actually, she isn't kidding. You will just have to get used to me being you teacher for extra stuff. Understand Sayu?"

"Fine, but there is no way that I'll like it. Can we leave now? I don't want to be here at all anymore," said Sayu.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sayu left the school campus to return to the shrine. They walked in silence. Sesshomaru was looking at Sayu and trying to figure her out. He figured out the following:

She was changing from human to hanyou to full demon.

She looked just like him in more ways than one.

Sayu was stubborn to the bones.

Sesshomaru would have fun to break her to listen to him.

Sesshomaru would have a lot of fun teaching her. He guessed that Sayu got her stubbornness from him. Her eyes came from both Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sayu's eyes were gold mixed with a little blue. He saw something change in Sayu, but since the hat was still on, he couldn't tell that it was her ears.

What Sesshomaru saw was Sayu change again. Her ears became pointed instead of having them on her head. Of course, she felt something strange on her head, but she paid no mind to it.

When they finally arrived at the shrine, they went to the well. Sayu went first and was soon engulfed in the magic to bring her to her new home. Next were Sesshomaru and Kagome. They were also soon engulfed in the same magic that their daughter was. When they jumped out the well, they saw Ah-Un, Rin, Shippo, and a creature named Jaken.

"Jaken, didn't I tell you to stay at the palace?" asked Sesshomaru. He didn't like having his orders disobeyed, especially by one of his servants that he could easily kill in a heartbeat.

"I was milord, but these two brats wanted to meet you when you returned with Lady Kagome and Lady Sayu," said Jaken. "I swear it wasn't my fault!"

"Okaa-san! We missed you!" yelled Rin and Shippo as they ran towards Kagome. When they reached her, they saw an inuyoukai next to her. Rin and Shippo noticed that she looked a lot like their father.

Shippo looked at his mother. "Okaa-san, who is this new demon? Why does she look like Otou-san?"

"Yeah, who is she? Did you come from the same era like you, Okaa-san?" asked Rin.

"My name is Sayu. I look like him because he's my father as well as yours. I came from the same place as Okaa-san," said Sayu. "Who are you two?"

"Sayu, the kitsune is your half-brother Shippo, and the little girl is your half-sister Rin," said Kagome. "Rin, Shippo, this is Sayu your younger sister. She will be staying here, and when the time comes, she will inherit the lands from your father."

Sayu stared at her new siblings. They were now her new one-chan and onii-chan. One was a human and the other a demon.

When she heard her father sat it was time to leave, she started to go after him like ina chase. Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and Jaken climbed on Ah-Un. While on the way to their home, Sayu and Sesshomaru started to play by having a chase.

When they reached the sighting of the Western palace, Sayu stopped and stared at the place. Sesshomaru was soon behind her looking over his lands. Soon, Kagome and the others on Ah-Un arrived. Rin and Shippo were asleep. Kagome climbed off of the two-headed dragon and went beside Sesshomaru.

"Welcome home Sayu, Lady of the Western Lands," said Kagome.

---------------

_Well? What do you think? I think this might be a little horrible. I do feel bad about not putting enough Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku talking in this. For that, I'm sorry. Well, please review, so I can see what you think about this!_

_If there are any spelling mistakes or anything like that, please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks for your help with this! If you liked this, you might want to check out my other Inuyasha fanfics called Mayu, No More Trading, and some more. I have other fanfics on Fruits Basket, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Tokyo Mew Mew._

_If you _**LOVE** _Furuba, check out Yori Hayashi's fanfics. She's in LOVE_ _with the couple Kyoru!_

_Well, I hope you check them out! Thanks again for reading and please, please, please review!!_

_Ichigo-2007_


End file.
